Where's Kirby?
by SonicLozDPLove
Summary: Tiff has been noticing Kirby disappearing for months on end almost annually, along with Meta Knight and King Dedede... How will she react when she discovers Kirby is a member of the Super Smash Brother's Inter-universe Mansion and Tournament? And what will she do when tournament time comes around? Will she let Kirby fight? First story, plz go easy on me, not sure what rating, help
1. Prologue

**Kirby and SSB isn't mine, I wish it was!**

**Tiff's POV**

A normal day in Kappy Town, Tuff and the children playing, Kowasaki managing his restaurant, with barely edible food, Chief Book'em directing traffic, the Burgler* is in jail as usual. Nothing strange, no monsters, and oddly enough, King Dedede and Escargoon weren't taking every possible opportunity to make the Dedede's "subjects" miserable or destroy Kirby. Overall, a nice, peaceful day.

At least, for everyone else it is. You see, Kappy's are rather… slow. A giant man-eating monster could be trying to murder their children right in front of them and they'd simply stand their and talk about the weather, believe me, it's happened before. Me and the other kids are really the only one who realizes the danger until the adults pretty much have it slapped in it's face. Granted I'm the one who usually points it out for everyone to see. Still, it's a normal day for everyone, except two people. And the reason is…

"Tuff, haven't you noticed in the past three years Kirby's been disappearing for months on end?"

"What? Sorry Tiff, we're busy playing ball!"

That's right, Kirby's been hiding something, disappearing for a couple months and suddenly reappearing like nothing happened! I've asked, scolded him, pretty much done everything I could think of to get him to confess what he's been doing, but to no avail. Star Warrior or not, that's unusual, especially for Kirby. I wish I knew what he was doing? Not only that, but it always happens during the same exact time period. In the fall, at least three months or more. I, of course, realized the first day, bringing it up with Meta Knight, the only other Star Warrior in Kappy Town, we did a small investigation… we turned up empty. Even Escargoon and Dedede didn't know, granted Dedede's IQs is the size of tinfoil.

Still, five months later Kirby reappeared as his normal cheery, childish self and everything was back to normal. At least, on the outside. Meta Knight took Kirby aside as soon as he returned, they disappeared for thirty minutes and when they returned Meta Knight looked oddly intrigued. A year later, Kirby disappeared again, along with _Meta Knight_! This time it was for _six months_! A half year without Kirby or Meta Knight. This time I wasn't the only one to notice, Dedede noticed as well. He searched high and low, even called in three monsters trying to find them. Sword and Blade Knight, Meta Knight's two trusty followers quickly kept that from becoming too much of a problem. They returned and it was pretty much a repeat of last year, this time it being Dedede who talked to them, Escargoon was visiting his mother, so he wasn't there.

A year later _Dedede_ disappeared too! Of course, the Kappy's were joyous at that, while Escargoon took over the castle and all affairs in the King's "leave of absence." Oddly enough, it was one of the best years we've had ever since Dedede first came to the throne, despite missing Kirby. Their was a pattern, I was sure of it. They were all probably going to the same place, wherever they go. And this time, I was certain I was going to find out exactly where!

**This is my first story, plz R and R! No flames plz!**


	2. Chapter 1: The day before part 1

**Kirby and SSB isn't mine, I wish it was!**

**Kirby's Pov**

I just couldn't wait, tomorrow me, Meta Knight, and Dedede were gonna warp-jump across the dimensions to the fourth annual Super Smash Brother's Inter-universe Mansion and Tournament! Which of course means… no Dedede trying to hurt the Kappy's, no looking over my shoulder because Master Hand keeps Heroes safe from any plots their villainous counterparts have for revenge. All powers, even those of the Heroes, are restricted in battle of all kinds, and even if Dedede did try something, he'd have to deal with every other hero and their friends revolting against him. I snickered as I remembered the time Dedede learned the hard way. Samus wouldn't leave him alone for _weeks_, eventually Master Hand had to intervene.

"Kirby!"

"Poyo-" (What the-)

It was Tiff, wondered what she wants? I let out an annoyed sigh, another bonus for the tournament, people actually understand me. See, with so many people form different worlds, universes, and even timelines and dimensions gathering around the same place, Smash Mansion has a sort of magic field that allows that annoying language barrier to take a hike! Don't ask how he does it, 'cause nobody but Master Hand and Crazy Hand know. Back to reality, Tiff was talking to me about where I always go… again. I really wish I could tell her, unfortunately Meta Knight and his followers even have an inkling about what I'm saying. I guess it's because underneath his mask Meta Knight is the same species as me, or at least a very closely related species. I only know that because he insisted on being practically attached to my hip for the first few months of his debut in the tournament, no 'cause he's nervous or anything, he's just so darn _protective_ of me!

"Kirby, are you even _listening to me?_"

"POYO POYO POYO!" (Of course, it's the same lecture you've been giving me since I first attended the Super Smash Bros. tournament!)

I know it's mean, but in my defense, this whole business with Tiff playing "detective" does get annoying. This is one of the few times I'm glad she can't understand me, she'd probably be lecturing me for being rude. In retrospect, she probably wouldn't let me attend the tournament either, I remember this time Pikachu's trainer discovered the tournament, it took _days_ to convince the human to let Pikachu stay. Of course, then Red, better known as Pokemon Trainer, decided to join the tournament himself, kinda like what happened between me and Meta Knight, though, he joined more for the chance to test his skills and keep me safe. Honestly, if I'm supposed to defend Dream Land, how does he expect me to do so if he's holding my hand at a simple get-together to test who's the strongest!

Er, back to Tiff, (Man, I'm destracted today!) she just finished scolding me and is now going into one of her famous lectures on Science, Math or whatever subject she's decided to fill my head with. I just sigh, looking up and imagining what it will be like when I finally make it to Smash Mansion.

Tiff Pov

Kirby seems distracted, he keeps staring off into the distance, not even pretending to listen to what I say. Wherever his mind is, I have a feeling that it involves the "mystery place" that he keeps disappearing to…

R and R


	3. Chapter 2: The day before part 2

**Kirby and SSB isn't mine, I wish it was!**

**Tiff Pov**

After another three hours of 'teaching' Kirby math equations, I eventually gave up, it's obvious he's daydreaming about something. I just wish he'd tell me, though, how I'll understand him I don't know. It's actually been about thirty minutes since I stopped and he still hasn't snapped out of it. Now, normally I'm not that impatient, being one of the _very_ few Kappys who's head is properly screwed on and alert does that to you, but the frustration of the mystery place and it's connection to Kirby is testing even my patience…

"Kirby? What are you thinking about?"

"Poyo?"

I almost giggled, Kirby's expression was so innocent and cute, it really makes you forget this is a kid that can take down monsters of all kinds on a daily basis. I wonder if there were people out their, beyond Dream Land, who did the same thing Kirby did. I shook my head, why would I be thinking something like that, I'm no dreamer. I'm an intellectual, budding young teacher, or at least I hope to be.

"Poyo, poyo poyo poyo!"

Now Kirby seemed a bit agitated, uncommon for the cheery Star Warrior. I looked over to him to see him staring at me. Realizing that I'd been ignoring him while I was the one who initially started the conversation I quickly apologized and offered to play. A smile immediately split the pink blob's face, but he shook his head in the universal "no" signal. That was even more unusual for Kirby, he'd never refuse to play any game, even the one's Dedede creates for the purpose of trapping him. He started a tirade of "poyos," as though trying to explain something to me, it sounded urgent. Unfortunately, I didn't understand, I could tell my face showed it too. With one last saddened "poyo" Kirby wondered off, heading for his house, or rather, the house Ticcori stole from him, I still don't forgive the selfish bird for that. Honestly, it's not like Kirby had anywhere else to go…

"Kirby, wait! Where ya goin'? Don't cha wanna play? We came all this way!"

"Kirby!"

Tuff and his friends were rushing down the hill, however the young Star Warrior only smiled back before retuning to his task of returning home. I suddenly realized that the sun was setting, funny how time flies when your imagination runs wild. Though, late or not, it's strange for Kirby to go home so soon, in fact, I don't think he played at all today, a first for him.

"Tiff, what's wrong with Kirby?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!"

And find out I did, though not in the ways I ever expected to, indeed, as I raced after Kirby I never realized that after tomorrow I probably wouldn't be seeing Kappy Town in a _long_ time…

***First cliffy ever made in my entire life, I have to say, I never really expected people to actually **_**like**_** my stories. I don't own ANYTHING but the idea…**


	4. Chapter 3: The Portal

**Kirby and SSB isn't mine, I wish it was!**

**Kirby Pov**

The early morning light filtered through the curtains of the window, rousing me from my sleep. Ticcori wasn't up yet, thank the stars, and any and all other deities for that blessing, I really don't like it when the selfish bird always gets in my face. Honestly, if I wasn't as nice as I am, I'd have smacked him a good one _ages_ ago!

Carefully, I crawled out of the bed I, unwillingly, shared with Ticcori and got to packing. It was a slow process, but because I pretty much laid everything I'm taking out before I fell asleep (Ticcori was already snoring away by the time I fell asleep), all I had to do was put everything in my little red backpack. Red had actually given this to me at the last Christmas Party in Smash Mansion when he discovered my luggage consisted of all my stuff bundled up into a knapsack tied to a stick. Personally, I didn't see anything wrong with that, but apparently the adventurous trainer did, because the first thing he told me when he got it was that it was about time I got a _real_ bag to carry my stuff around.

I had just put the last of my stuff away when I heard the soft knock on my door, opening it I found Meta Knight and, surprisingly, Blade and Sword Knight. I quickly got over my shock, figuring Meta Knight had let them in on where we were always going. Knowing them, they probably tried to follow us to the tournament. Those two can be worse than Tiff sometimes if they become curious or suspicious enough. The three of us walked calmly into the forest, no reason to wake anybody up. Upon reaching a deserted clearing, we sat and waited, after Blade and Sword returned home. It wasn't long until I heard the arrival of Dedede, big penguin couldn't even blink without making a ton of noise about it.

"Hey! What's the point of getting up so early if we're just gonna stand around doing nothing all day!"

"Quiet, Sire. You'll awaken the entire forest. And unless you wish to explain to Whispy Woods and his woodland friends why we're here. Then I'd say have at it!"

That shut the king up, the old tree guardian still had it in for Dedede after his many plots to turn his forest into a country club. I couldn't help but smirk, which on my face, looked more like a cheerful, if idiotic, smile. At least Dedede doesn't know I'm making fun of him I suppose. I may be a child, but I'm far from being as nearly immature and child-minded as the other Kappy's, and by extension Dedede and Escargoon, think I am. I can still remember the day Dedede first came to the Tournament.

**/Flashback/**

_I had just been in the middle of sharing some of my adventures over the past year with Link and Mario, and Toon Link after being introduced to the kid-hero of a separate timeline/dimension of Link's world, when I suddenly heard the __**thump**__ of another person coming through the portal and a familiar yell._

"_HEY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF… WHERE AM I?"_

_It was Dedede, I couldn't help but laugh at his expression when I saw it. Way to get peoples attention idiot. Link and Mario seemed to quickly catch on that this guy was a stray from my world who wondered into the portal. They quickly silenced Dedede. Basically just telling him to shut up so they can get Master Hand and his brother to explain things._

"_Hey, Dedede. Nice reaction. I hadn't seen something like that in forever!" _

"_Eh? Who said that!"_

_I couldn't help myself, his expression was just too good, and got even better after he realized exactly who it was that just mocked him. I fell on my butt in laughter._

**/End Flashback/**

I chuckled a little at the memory. Master Hand had taken three whole hours to drill it into Dedede's head that he was in an inter-world hosting grounds for a tournament. And Dedede, always trying to prove he's the best, immediately joined in, he barely lasted a single preliminary round and had to take an extra training course. A complete embarrassment for the first few months until he finally turned his head around and realized that the members of the tournament were neither impressed, stupid, or really interested at all in his status back home. This was proven even more when Princess Zelda and Princess Peach flatly slapped him in the face and kicked him in the nuts for acting like an immature brat and basically giving royalty in general a bad name. Trust me, that shook the idea that titles don't matter into him, especially upon learning that it took a _lot_ to make the kind-hearted and motherly Peach blow a fuse and actually hit somebody. Normally the only way that would've happened was if she caught Falcon peeping in the girls showers or somebody bullying the younger Smashers. Of course, he was lucky that Samus was in the middle of a match, or else he's have to deal with the "Bounty-Hunting She-Devil" AKA Samus when she's pissed.

Anyways, here we were, waiting blah, blah, blah. Waiting kinda gets boring after a while. Of sitting around, did Master Hand sleep in or something? Speaking of sleeping, I might as well get some shut-eye before portal-hopping.

**Tiff Pov**

I had finally figured out where they were going, or so I thought. Me and Tuff, he had insisted on coming and threatened to wake mom and dad up, had gotten up before the brink of dawn to camp out by Kirby's house. Imagine my surprise when I saw Meta Knight knock on Kirby's door with a sack being carried by his followers and Kirby answer it, carrying a strange red backpack I've never seen before. We followed them to the forest where Meta Knight told Sword and Blade to return home. Not long after _Dedede_ came out of the surrounding trees complaining about the time. Why was he here?

It was clear they were expecting Dedede, and that they seemed to be waiting for something, or in the case of Kirby, sleeping until something happened. I could tell Tuff was getting bored, my idiot brother never could stand still. I had managed, through great perseverance, to keep the both of us still for up to ten minutes when out of no where their was a **bang**,__along with a softer **thump **as Kirby woke, and a strange light filtered into the clearing.

"FINALLY! I thought that stupid Hand was gonna keep us waiting for hours!"

"Sire, surely you understand that he has many important duties, right?"

"(Yeah…)"

I didn't understand what they were talking about. I watched as they gathered their bags and walked into the light disappearing in a flash. The light was still there, so I did possibly the stupidest thing in my life, me and my brother entered the strange portal, and with a blinding flash, disappeared.

***Another Cliffy!**


	5. Arrival

**Sorry for late update, my monitor broke and writers block is a BITCH! Kirby and SSB isn't mine, I wish it was! **

**Tuff Pov**

When I was woken by my sister this morning, I never expected the reason to be to sneak out. I never expected to spy on Kirby, or to see him looking like he's going somewhere for that matter, I never expected him and Meta Knight to meet up with _Dedede_ of all jerks. And I definitely didn't expect a weird light to come and suck them up. The only thing I did expect out of all that was me and Tiff following them up that light, and even that was unexpected… and painful. You wouldn't believe how it is to be essentially sucked up a weird light. Colors flew everywhere, disorienting me and I pretty much slammed into my sister at every chance I get. Then, almost as if to mock me, the portal threw us out onto the ground!

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

After everything stopped spinning, me and Tiff felt it was safe to look up, right in the face of Kirby and some weird elf in green clothing. Actually there were two, one was a female. Needless to say, we were shocked. Looking around we saw a host of other strange creatures. To one side there was what looked like some sort of yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail and red cheeks playing with a blue turtle and green dino-thing with a plant growing out of it. A pink puff that looked sorta like a female Kirby was playing with them too. To a corner a dark-skinned human with flaming red hair and a giant turtle with spikes growing out of it's shell looked to be glowering at the green elf and a red suited plumber. Dedede was also with them, glaring at Kirby, but when this very pretty blond human girl in a blue suit glared at him he paled and quickly motioned to his pals. they left not long after that. A host of little human kids ran through, a boy and girl looked to be Eskimos, then there was a ten year old boy with a bat and a red hat followed closely by a blond kid that looked to be the same age. After them looked to be two child versions of the green elf, though one of them looked more like a cartoon, green-cat eyes and stubby legs contrasted greatly to his blue-eyed counterparts. A teenage human with brown hair, blue eyes and wings wearing what looked to be a dress of some kind and a blond haired women in a pink dressed followed after, probably babysitting.

Then we noticed the setting of this mix of creatures. The mansion was HUGE! It was painted a red and grey with large windows. Surrounding it was a forest. To the side looked to be a training grounds like what I've seen in fighting movies. I didn't know what to say. It actually crossed my thoughts that me and Tiff were probably causing a commotion, what with us freaking out the way we did. Screaming and shouting does draw a crowd. Where the heck were we anyway?

"Tiff? Tuff? What are you- would you calm down!" Was that Kirby talking?

"I take it you know these people Kirby…" Yep, the elf-girl just proved it…

The sight of Kirby talking actually calmed us, or at least distracted us from freaking out. Of course, Tiff was angry, like always.

"W-wait. Kirby y-you could _talk_ all this time?"

"I was always talking, the language barrier was keeping you from understanding me… but that's not the point, what are you doing here?" He seemed a bit miffed, of course, who wouldn't be when they discovered they were being followed. Time to put in my two-cents!

"We wanted to know where you were going! It was all Tiff's idea." Oh yeah, blame it on the sister.

"Well, originally it was only going to be me, but Tuff just had to follow. Anyways, where are we?"

"You are currently at the grounds of the Super Smash Brothers Inter-universe Tournament and Mansion… My name's Princess Zelda by the way, you can just call me Zelda though, everyone here does. This is Link." This time it was the elf-girl, now dubbed Zelda who answered. Wait, a tournament? Was that what Kirby's been doing?

"Tournament, for what? A race?" Tiff caught on to the tournament part too apparently. Out of no-where a spiky blue humanoid hedgehog came up.

"If it was they'd probably give up the minute they saw me! Sonic's the name, Sonic the Hedgehog! Also known as the Fastest thing Alive…"

"Yes-a well the only-a thing bigger than-a your speed is the size of your ego, hedge-a-hog!" The red plumber had joined out group…

"Shut it, Mario! You know my team beat yours in the last Olympics and you know it!" Apparently they knew each other.

"Would you two shut it for a second! Anyway, no, this isn't a race, it's a fighting tournament. And don't mind Mario and Sonic, those two somehow connected their universes together once or twice a year and compete with each other in sports. Their really friends, but they tend to bring their competition with them when they come here. Master Hand will be able to explain better. C'mon orientation for new Smashers is starting soon. That means the veterans better get going and help any newbies."

It was a human with blue hair and a green bandana around his head carrying a sword. He shot a pointed look at Kirby, Mario, Sonic, Zelda, and Link. Did that mean they were the 'veterans' the human was talking about? What is a veteran anyway? When I voiced these thoughts they simply laughed and told me a veteran was somebody who had experience with the tournament, meaning they fought in it before. I thought it was cool, but Tiff didn't seem happy.

"What do you mean 'experience'? Kirby's fought in this before?"

"Well, yeah! He's been here since the very first tournament, Link and Mario too." Green-headband dude said. WHAT? Oh that is SO cool! Pity Tiff seems upset. She'll get over it though.

"Well, you can consider this the FIRST for Kirby NOT joining the tournament!" Or not. Speaking of, everyone seemed surprised, and even a little angry at her comment.

"WHAT!? Tiff, you can't be serious! I've been in this tournament for years, it's about the safety isn't it! There are rules, even spells that protect us! We aren't even allowed to use all of our abilities and even if there's an accident, there's no better doctor than Dr. Mario!"

"Dr. Mario?"

"I-a double as-a doctor." So, Mario is more than just a plumber.

"Either way, I don't want Kirby getting hurt!" This caused the whole group to star arguing. Zelda seemed to finally have enough, stepping in and reminding us we still have this 'orientation' to get to and we were gonna be late and to save the fighting for later. I think she just wanted us to save it and work it out later.

**So, what did you think. Writers block and my moniter breaking really set me back, but mostly writer's block. R and R! Also, if anyone has any advice, please don't hesitate to give it, I want this story to be good, seeing as I was the first to think of it!**


	6. Oh NOES! THE AN!

**AN/ Sorry for this, I just find I'm having trouble updating with writer's block. I want you guys' opinions on this though, who should I add, get rid of, bring back, and just move out of the trophy wall. I'm already planning to move Shadow out, return Mewtwo, and add Ghirahim (If only because he's RIDICULOUSLY tough in the game and, oddly, a fan favorite.) I admit, I'm new to the trophy abilities, having not had the chance to buy SSBB yet, so you guy will have to help me there. Any tips, clues, and advice is extremely welcome! R and R!**


End file.
